Train Heartnet
Train Heartnet is the main character in the anime and manga seires of Black Cat, as well as a sweeper partnered with Sven Appearance Some of Train's distinguishing features are his spiky brown ruffled hair, his amber colored catlike slitted eyes, a red choker with a tiny bell attached to it, and the XIII tattoo he has on his chest. He wears a blue jacket with large brown buttons that resemble donuts, which is left open to reveal a white short-sleeve shirt. Personality Train's assassin personality has been named "Black Cat" because he tells his victim he is there to deliver bad luck. This is a side that Creed admires, but Train overcomes. In truth, Train is lighthearted and enjoys teasing Sven. Synopsis When he was still a child, his parents were asassinated by Zagine who was hired to do so. Zagine took train in and trained him, and also told him to drink lots of milk, which led to what he does in the series timeline. Train is tasked by Chronos to kill the genetically altered weapon, Eve. However, he fails to pull the trigger, and retreats when her guards arrive. Later, he is assigned for the same duty, and though he gets the opportune time, he doesnt kill her. This is thanks to Saya, the woman he had met just a night before. He and Saya agree to meet at a carnival to watch the fireworks, but Train is late, and when he gets there, he finds Creed standing over her lifeless body. Eve, who was also at the fireworks finds Train under a pile of rubble and nurses him back to health for the next week. Train joins Sven and Eve on their sweepers missions, until he finds out Creed is not only still alive, but he has founded the Apostles of the Star. Sven and Rinslet are kidnapped by the Apostles, and Train faces Creed, but saves his friends instead of taking revenge. Sven, attempting to hide Creed's bounty for 3 billion dollars, goes to meet the Sweeper's Alliance. When Train finally meets the group, he notices that their leader, Glin, is actually a Chronos number. The two have a short fight, ending with them going to Kraken Island to find the Apostles. In the battle, Train faces Creed, who is seemingly immortal thanks to the nanomachines in his body. However, being that his imagine blade has now fused with his body, Train gets the idea to destroy the sword so that he wouldnt have to kill Creed. The plan works and Eve manages to extract the rest of his nanomachines. Its not over yet, because Eve gets kidnapped by a Chronos number who plans to use her as a means to recreate the world. He, Sven, and Chronos race to save her, and when Train is faced with the leader, Creed interrupts and takes the fight on himself.Train is then seperated from Sven and found himself against a ghost from his past, Zangine. During the battle Zangine taunts him about the life he chose and about his friends. Zangine ended up gaining the upper hand in the battle after Train used up all his bullet. Zangine then gives Train one last bullet to use and tells Train to kill him. Train realizes that the man he was facing was just an illusion create by Eden to stall for time. Train tells Zangine that the illusion was wrong about his friends and his life style and uses the last bullet to cut the connection between Eve and Eden. Both the Zero Numbers and Zangine illusion were destroyed in the result. They manage to save Eve, and Train leaves Sven. But Sven believes that he and Eve have not seen the last of Train. Skills Marksmanship: Train wields Hades, an ornate black revolver made out of Orichalcum with an XIII engraved into its side. He is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns, and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time. :Black Claw: He can also shoot a number of bullets while in the air to accelerate him into a spinning slash, "Black Claw", that leaves four large slash marks. :Burst Bullet: Train also uses specialty bullets created by Sven, including the Burst Bullet, which produces an extremely large amount of damage, bullets that can freeze opponents, and bullets that paralyze opponents. Railgun: When his body became infected with nanomachines he manages to manipulate them into creating static electricity. This is based on the principle of the cell electrical discharge phenomenon; this is where nanomachines merge together temporarily together with cells and generate elctricity. This allows him to focus the electricity into the barrel of Hades, turning it into a railgun. He is able to fire four of these daily, due to the energy consumption it takes to create the electricity. Usually the electricity he gives off would only be as strong as static electric, but because Hades is made Orichalcum it has the ability to store great amount of electricity which gives the railgun its power. Train loses this ability after using it against Creed in their final battle. :Train is also able to use Sven's specially made bullets with the Railgun, as shown when he uses the Railgun to fire a Burst Bullet. Vision: Train possesses 60/10 vision in both eyes, which allows him to have six time the sight than normal people. Gallery File:Blackcat.jpg :3 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Chronos Category:Male